pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Mo/Rt Empathic Supporter
Yeye? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:06, 9 August 2008 (EDT) : Looks good. --Crow is PhatNThat 21:49, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::However I am slightly saddened when I see a smiter without smiter's boon, even though you have no targeted smiting spells that you actually use :P. --Crow is PhatNThat 21:50, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::Well, Smite Hex/Smite Condition are Variants. This is just to compete in Condition-heavy meta. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:50, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::Yea I know, I don't even know what I'm on about today. I'm tired but I can't sleep :( (usual day for me then :S). --Crow is PhatNThat 21:51, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Well I went to use the bathroom and expected Frv and Frosty to still be playing; they weren't :( -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:52, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: I hate you, I had like an essay typed out and then there was an edit conflict, can't be arsed to do it again :P. --Crow is PhatNThat 21:54, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Oh btw, you think DPS would be good too, since you already got 8 resto? --Crow is PhatNThat 21:56, 9 August 2008 (EDT) : I know you think it's a sexual idea, so I'll go ahead and put it in variants. --Crow is PhatNThat 21:57, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :People like to spike DPS'd targets though and it can hurt more than it can help. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:58, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::Stop being such a fggt :p. Just tell your monks to keep a perma SB/PS on them xD. But seriously, people bring pacts anyway, so why not on the support monk? --Crow is PhatNThat 22:00, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::I guess it doesn't matter, just user's preference. I perfer FoMF on casters because a 60AL is easy to kill and then you end up with 2 dead teammates. DPS is decent on frontliners, though. But it doesn't matter either way, as I said, user's preference. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 22:01, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Innit. --Crow is PhatNThat 22:02, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Put it in Testing Yeye? Or still needs improvement? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 22:13, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Goldenstar's vote A whole bar devoted to tons of Hex removal, party Condition removal (and it's 3 Conditions), melee support, and 2 party heals (however minor, they're still helpful) isn't really a waste. Not to mention you get decent healing with Divine Favor and Empathic Removal. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:23, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :reminds me of the Smiter just worse:( Massive 06:02, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::A whole bar devoted to hex removal IS a waste. This is just a terrible version of the smiter bar. That gives you the same condition/hex removal (mass stacks are pretty rare), minus the huge aoe damage and skills to punish Frenzy. The second party heal isn't really needed when you have Kaolai on your flagger in all likelyhood too. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:59, 16 August 2008 (EDT)